Achievement
Achievements are badges you earn for achieving certain goals, and each one increases the amount of milk you have. They were introduced in version 1.026; as of version 2.0042, there are 322 normal achievements and 12 shadow achievements (plus 4 dungeon achievements only obtainable in the Dungeons beta). Normal achievements increase milk percentage by 4% each to a maximum of 1,288% milk. Shadow achievements do not affect milk. The number shown on the stats page includes all normal achievements (which are all earned by default) as well as any shadow achievements you have earned (which are uncounted until you earn them). For example, if you have 100 normal achievements and no shadow achievements, you would see 100/322 on the stats page. If you then completed 5 shadow achievements, the number would change to 105/327, since the shadow achievements are only counted after you achieve them. Normal Achievements Cookies baked In one ascension Per second CpS boosted by Golden or Wrath Cookie effects, or Golden Switch boost, is not applicable for these achievements. CpS drain by Wrinkler withering does not affect the ability to earn these achievements. Clicking Building counts Cursor Grandma Farm Mine Factory Bank Temple Wizard tower Shipment Alchemy lab }|AlchemyLabAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Transmutation" Transmutation Have 1''' alchemy lab. 55 - id="Transmogrification" Transmogrification Have '''50 alchemy labs. 56 - id="Gold member" Gold member Have 100 alchemy labs. 57 - id="Gild wars" Gild wars Have 150 alchemy labs. 119 - The secrets of the universe Have 200 alchemy labs. 154 - The work of a lifetime Have 250 alchemy labs. 217 - Gold, Jerry! Gold! Have 300 alchemy labs. 257 - All that glitters is gold Have 350 alchemy labs. 288 - Worth its weight in lead Have 400 alchemy labs. 348 - Don't get used to yourself, you're gonna have to change Have 450 alchemy labs. 361 - Magnum Opus Make 100 quintillion cookies just from alchemy labs. 140 - The Aureate Make 100 sextillion cookies just from alchemy labs. 198 - I've got the Midas touch Make 100 septillion cookies just from alchemy labs. 302 - Phlogisticated substances Reach level 10 '''alchemy labs. 316 } }} Portal }|PortalAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="A_whole_new_world" A whole new world Have '''1 portal. 58 - id="Now_you're_thinking" Now you're thinking Have 50 portals. 59 - id="Dimensional_shift" Dimensional shift Have 100 portals. 60 - id="Brain-split" Brain-split Have 150 portals. 120 - Realm of the Mad God Have 200 portals. 155 - A place lost in time Have 250 portals. 218 - Forbidden zone Have 300 portals. 258 - H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞ Have 350 portals. 289 - What happens in the vortex stays in the vortex Have 400 portals. 349 - Objects in the mirror dimension are closer than they appear Have 450 portals. 362 - With strange eons Make 1 sextillion cookies just from portals. 141 - Ever more hideous Make 1 septillion cookies just from portals. 199 - Which eternal lie Make 1 octillion cookies just from portals. 303 - Bizarro world Reach level 10 portals. 317 } }} Time machine }|TimeMachineAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Time_warp" Time warp Have 1''' time machine. 61 - id="Alternate_timeline" Alternate timeline Have '''50 time machines. 62 - id="Rewriting_history" Rewriting history Have 100 time machines. 63 - id="Time_duke" Time duke Have 150 time machines. 121 - Forever and ever Have 200 time machines. 156 - Heat death Have 250 time machines. 219 - cookie clicker forever and forever a hundred years cookie clicker, all day long forever, forever a hundred times, over and over cookie clicker adventures dot com https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ4Sb_rnCqw Have 300 time machines. 259 - Way back then Have 350 time machines. 290 - Invited to yesterday's party Have 400 time machines. 350 - Groundhog day Have 450 time machines. 363 - Spacetime jigamaroo Make 10 sextillion cookies just from time machines. 142 - Be kind, rewind Make 10 septillion cookies just from time machines. 200 - Déjà vu Make 10 octillion cookies just from time machines. 304 - The long now Reach level 10 '''time machines. 318 } }} Antimatter condenser }|AntimatterCondenserAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Antibatter" Antibatter Have '''1 antimatter condenser. 87 - id="Quirky quarks" Quirky quarks Have 50 antimatter condensers. 88 - id=""It" It does matter! Have 100 antimatter condensers. 89 - id="Molecular maestro" Molecular maestro Have 150 antimatter condensers. 122 - Walk the planck Have 200 antimatter condensers. 157 - Microcosm Have 250 antimatter condensers. 220 - Scientists baffled everywhere Have 300 antimatter condensers. 260 - Exotic matter Have 350 antimatter condensers. 291 - Downsizing Have 400 antimatter condensers. 351 - A matter of perspective Have 450 antimatter condensers. 364 - Supermassive Make 100 sextillion cookies just from antimatter condensers. 143 - Infinitesimal Make 100 septillion cookies just from antimatter condensers. 201 - Powers of ten Make 100 octillion cookies just from antimatter condensers. 305 - Chubby hadrons Reach level 10 antimatter condensers. 319 } }} Prism }|PrismAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Lone_photon" Lone photon Have 1''' prism. 123 - id="Dazzling_glimmer" Dazzling glimmer Have '''50 prisms. 124 - id="Blinding_flash" Blinding flash Have 100 prisms. 125 - id="Unending_glow" Unending glow Have 150 prisms. 126 - Rise and shine Have 200 prisms. 158 - Bright future Have 250 prisms. 221 - Harmony of the spheres Have 300 prisms. 261 - At the end of the tunnel Have 350 prisms. 292 - My eyes Have 400 prisms. 352 - Optical illusion Have 450 prisms. 365 - Praise the sun Make 1 septillion cookies just from prisms. 144 - A still more glorious dawn Make 1 octillion cookies just from prisms. 202 - Now the dark days are gone Make 1 nonillion cookies just from prisms. 306 - Palettable Reach level 10 prisms. 320 } }} Chancemaker }|ChancemakerAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - Lucked out Have 1''' chancemaker. 325 - What are the odds Have '''50 chancemakers. 326 - Grandma needs a new pair of shoes Have 100 chancemakers. 327 - Million to one shot, doc Have 150 chancemakers. 328 - As luck would have it Have 200 chancemakers. 329 - Ever in your favor Have 250 chancemakers. 330 - Be a lady Have 300 chancemakers. 331 - Dicey business Have 350 chancemakers. 332 - Maybe a chance in hell, actually Have 400 chancemakers. 353 - Jackpot Have 450 chancemakers. 366 - Fingers crossed Make 10 septillion cookies just from chancemakers. 333 - Just a statistic Make 10 octillion cookies just from chancemakers. 334 - Murphy's wild guess Make 10 nonillion cookies just from chancemakers. 335 - Let's leaf it at that Reach level 10 'Chancemakers. 336 } }} Total buildings and upgrades Golden cookies Others (1) Grandmapocalypse Sugar lump Seasons Ascension Others (2) Shadow Achievements The following 12 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them (click here to jump back up to the Normal Achievements list). Beta Achievements There are 56 normal achievements and 1 shadow achievement which can currently only be obtained in the beta version (2.0063) of the game. This brings the total up to 378 normal achievements and 13 shadow achievements. Notes Updates 2.0063 (beta): *6 cookies baked achievements: ''Panic! at Nabisco, Bursting at the seams, Just about full, Hungry for more, Feed me, Orteil, And then what?. *6 CpS achievements: Running with scissors, Rarefied air, Push it to the limit, Green cookies sleep furiously, Leisurely pace, Hypersonic. The CpS achievements also became steeper; the achievement When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour was changed to When this baby hits 36 quadrillion cookies per hour. *2 clicking achievements: All the other kids with the pumped up clicks, One...more...click.... *29 tiered achievements: Aged well, Harvest moon, Mine?, In full gear, Treacle tart economics, Holy cookies, grandma!, The Prestige, That's just peanuts to space, Worth its weight in lead, What happens in the vortex stays in the vortex, Invited to yesterday's party, Downsizing, My eyes, Maybe a chance in hell, actually, 101st birthday, Make like a tree, Cave story, In-cog-neato, Save your breath because that's all you've got left, Vengeful and almighty, Spell it out for you, Space space space space space, Don't get used to yourself, you're gonna have to change, Objects in the mirror dimension are closer than they appear, Groundhog day, A matter of perspective, Optical illusion, Jackpot, Defense of the ancients. *3 total building achievements: Tricentennial and a half, Quadricentennial, Quadricentennial and a half. *5 ascension achievements: You get nothing, Humble rebeginnings, The end of the world, Oh, you're back, Lazarus. *5 garden achievements: Botany enthusiast, Green, aching thumb, In the garden of Eden (baby), Keeper of the conservatory, Seedless to nay. *1 shadow achievement: So much to do so much to see. 2.0042: Add 12 Chancemaker achievements (Lucked Out, What are the odds, Grandma needs a new pair of shoes, Million to one shot, doc, As luck would have it, Ever in your favor, Be a lady, Dicey business, Fingers crossed, Just a statistic, Let's leaf it at that) and 1 clicking achievement (The ultimate clickdown). Make All-natural cane sugar a shadow achievement. 2.0034: * 7sugar lump achievements: Dude, sweet, Sugar rush, Year's worth of cavities, Hand-picked, Sugar sugar, All-natural cane sugar, Sweetmeats. * 1 total buildings achievement: Tricentennial. * 5 CpS achievements: Knead for speed, Well the cookies start coming and they don\'t stop coming, I don't know if you've noticed but all of these icons are very slightly off-center, The proof of the cookie is in the baking, If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing. * 2 cookies baked achievements: The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had, Set for life. * 12 tiered achievements: You and the beanstalk, Romancing the stone, Ex machina, And I need it now, Pray on the weak, It's a kind of magic, Make it so, All that glitters is gold, H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞, Way back then, Exotic matter, At the end of the tunnel. * 14 building production achievements: Click (starring Adam Sandler), Frantiquities, Overgrowth, Sedimentalism, Labor of love, Reverse funnel system, Thus spoke you, Manafest destiny, Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night, I've got the Midas touch, Which eternal lie, Déjà vu, Powers of Ten, Now the dark days are gone. * 14 building level achievements: Freaky jazz hands, Methuselah, Huge tracts of land, D-d-d-d-deeper, Patently genius, A capital idea, It belongs in a bakery, Motormouth, Been there done that, Phlogisticated substances, Bizarro world, The long now, Chubby hadrons, Palettable. * 3 spell achievements: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, I'm the wiz, A wizard is you. * 8 shadow achievements: Four-leaf cookie. 2.0: The land of milk and cookies, He who controls the cookies controls the universe, Tonight on Hoarders, Are you gonna eat all that?, We're gonna need a bigger bakery, In the mouth of madness, Brought to you by the letter , When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour, Fast and delicious, Cookiehertz: A really, really tasty hertz, Woops, you just solved world hunger, Turbopuns, Faster menner, And yet you're still hungry, The Abakening, There's really no hard limit ... Anyway, how's your day been?, Fast, Clickastrophe, Clickataclysm, Thumbs, Phalanges, Metacarpals, Finger clickin' good, Gardener Extraordinaire, Seedy business, (...) To crumbs, you say?, Endless cycle added. 1.0464: What's in a name, The hunt is on, Egging on, Mass Easteria, Hide & seek champion, Dematerialize, Nil zero zilch, Transcendence, Obliterate and Negative void were added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0420: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T, The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine all added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0414: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie all added. Black cat's paw becomes a normal achievement. 1.041: Perfected agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely Cookies all added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for prism tier. 1.040: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher added. 1.039: Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies added. Shadow achievement Just plain lucky added. 1.038: Wholesome added, Hardcore and Speed Baking series now requires no heavenly chip potential unlocked. Values for Baking (total and per second) changed. 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician ''and ''Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very quickly. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and Elder calm achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, ''and ''Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, ''and ''Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, ''and ''Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia * The "D-d-d-d-deeper" achievement is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! and the theme song's line of "It's time to D-d-d-d-Duel!". * The "It belongs in a bakery" achievement is a reference to the line "it belongs in a museum!", from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. * The "So baked right now" achievement and the "Wake and bake" achievement are a reference to smoking marijuana. * The "Don't stop me now" achievement may be a reference to the Queen song of the same name. * The "Cookies all the way down" achievement is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down". * The "The land of milk and cookies" achievement is a reference to Israel, referred to in the Bible as the land of milk and honey. ** It may also be a reference to The Land of Milk and Cookies from Sharkboy and Lavagirl. * The "He who controls the cookies controls the universe" achievement and its description, "The milk must flow!", are references to the spice in Dune. * The "Tonight on Hoarders" achievement is a reference to the TV show Hoarders. * The "We're gonna need a bigger bakery" achievement is a reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the movie Jaws. * The "In the mouth of madness" achievement and its description, "A cookie is just what we tell each other it is.", are references to the movie of the same name, and the line from the movie, "A reality is just what we tell each other it is." * The "Brought to you by the letter " and "Cookie monster" achievements are references to Sesame Street. * The "Let's never bake again" achievement is a reference to the first "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" video, which ends with the line "let's all agree to never be creative again." * The "When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour" achievement is a reference to the line "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour" from Back to the Future. The "360 trillion cookies per hour" figure comes from the fact that 100 billion cookies per second (the amount required for the achievement) is 360 trillion cookies per hour. * The "Well the cookies start coming and they don't start coming" achievement is a reference to the 2nd verse of the song "All Star" by the band Smash Mouth. * The "Cookiehertz; a really, really tasty hertz" is referring to a hertz. A hertz is a frequency defined as "one cycle per second". * The "Turbopuns" achievement and its description, "Mother Nature will be like "slowwwww dowwwwwn".", are references to a commercial for the fictional energy drink Powerthirst. * The "And yet you're still hungry" may be a reference to the Enertron from the game Chrono Trigger, a machine that heals all injuries but then displays the message "But you're still hungry". * The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. * The "The Digital" achievement is a reference to the Latin word digitus, which means "finger". * The "Dr. T" achievement is a reference to the Dr. Seuss film The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T. * The "Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals" achievement's description, "& KNUCKLES", is a reference to the & Knuckles meme, derived from the video game Sonic & Knuckles. * The "Finger clickin' good" achievement is a reference to the KFC slogan "It's finger lickin' good!" * The "The old never bothered me anyway" achievement is a reference to a line from the song "Let It Go" from the movie Frozen ("The cold never bothered me anyway"). * The "The agemaster" achievement is a reference to the movie The Pagemaster. * The "To oldly go" achievement is a reference to the intro sequence of Star Trek: The Original Series ("To boldly go where no man has gone before"). * The "Gushing grannies" achievement is a reference to a "Dub the Dew" contest where members of 4chan pushed for the name "gushing granny" to be the name of a new flavor of Mountain Dew. * The "Panic at the bingo" achievement is a reference to the band Panic! at the Disco. * The "Farm ill" achievement may be a reference to FarmVille, a popular online farming game where you need to grow enough crops to make a profit. * The "I Hate Manure" achievement is a reference to a line used by both Biff and Buford Tannen in the Back to the Future films. * The "Can you dig it" achievement may be a reference to a line from the movie The Warriors directed by Walter Hill, although the phrase itself precedes the movie and was commonly used throughout the 70's before the movie even came out (as evidenced by its use in the song "Theme from Shaft" by Isaac Hayes in 1971). * The "The center of the Earth" achievement may be a reference to the Jules Verne novel Journey to the Center of the Earth. * The "Never dig down" achievement is a Minecraft reference. It is said that the #1 Rule of Minecraft is "Never dig straight down." (rightfully so, as there could be lava under there.) * The "Rise of the machines" achievement is a reference to the movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. * The "The incredible machine" achievement may be a reference to the classic computer game of the same name, wherein the player would solve Rube Goldberg-esque puzzles, often with conveyor belts, as are found in most factories. * The "Yes I love technology" is a reference to the movie Napoleon Dynamite. * The "Need for greed" achievement may be a reference to the Need for Speed video game series. * The "It's the economy, stupid" achievement is a reference to an unofficial slogan for Bill Clinton's 1992 presidential campaign. * The "Acquire currency" achievement is a reference to the "Disregard Females, Acquire Currency" meme. * The "The nerve of war" achievement is a reference to the Cicero quote, "Nervos belli, pecuniam." (The nerve of war, money.) * The "Wololo" achievement is a reference to the Age of Empires series of games. The sound effect itself originates from the first game, where the Priest unit has the ability to convert opposing units, with "wololo" being the sound effect used. This is used for the same purpose in AoE 2, as well as becoming a taunt. This taunt would linger through both AoM and AoE 3. * The "Church of Cookiology" achievement is a reference to the Church of Scientology. * The "Bewitched" achievement may be a reference to the TV show of the same name. * The "The sorcerer's apprentice" achievement may be a reference to the Disney film Fantasia, which popularized the original Goethe poem. * The "Magic kingdom" achievement may be a reference to the Walt Disney World resort in Florida. The resort is divided into four theme parks, one of which shares its name with this achievement. * The "The wizarding world" achievement is a reference to Harry Potter. * The "Far far away" and "Now this is pod-smashing!" achievements are references to the Star Wars movies. * The "Type II civilization" achievement is a reference to the Kardashev scale of a civilization's technological advancements. * The "It's not delivery" achievement is a reference to the DiGiorno slogan ("It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno"). * The "And beyond" achievement is a reference to the phrase "To infinity and beyond" used by Buzz Lightyear in the Toy Story movies. * The "Transmogrification" achievement may a reference to the Calvin and Hobbes classic, the transmogrifier, which popularized the word. * The "Gold member" achievement is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers' Austin Powers trilogy, Austin Powers in Goldmember. * The "Gild wars" achievement is a reference to the ArenaNet game Guild Wars. * The "Gold, Jerry! Gold!" achievement is a reference to a Seinfeld episode. * The "A whole new world" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie Aladdin. * The "Now you're thinking" achievement is a reference to the Valve video game Portal and its sequel, Portal 2, in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "think with portals". * The "Dimensional shift" achievement may be a reference to the new age concept, popularized by Drunvalo Melchizedek. * The "Realm of the Mad God" achievement is a reference to the online game Realm of the Mad God. * The "H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞" achievement is a reference to Zalgo.The text can be generated here. * The "With strange eons" achievement is a reference to the fictional book Necronomicon, ''created by H.P. Lovecraft: "''That is not dead which can eternal lie; And with strange aeons even death may die." * The "Ever more hideous" achievement is a reference to an H. P. Lovecraft quote: "Memories and possibilities are ever more hideous than realities." * The "Time warp" achievement may be a reference to the song and dance of the same name from The Rocky Horror Show and, later, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. * The "Time duke" achievement may be a reference to the Time Lords from the popular TV series Doctor Who. * The "cookie clicker forever and forever a hundred years cookie clicker, all day long forever, forever a hundred times, over and over cookie clicker adventures dot com" achievement is a reference to the popular show on Adult Swim, Rick and Morty. This is in reference to episode 1, at the end. * The "Be kind, rewind" achievement may be a reference to the movie of the same name. * The "Walk the planck" achievement is a reference to Max Planck, a German theoretical physicist who originated the Quantum Theory. It is also a reference to the supposed pirate practice of walking the plank. * The "Supermassive" achievement may be a reference to the astronomical term of the same name. * The "Harmony of the spheres" achievement is a reference to the philosophical concept of the same name. * The "Praise the sun" achievement is a Dark Souls reference. It relates to the popular emote/faction. * The "A still more glorious dawn" achievement is a reference to a Carl Sagan quote. * The "The elder scrolls" achievement is a reference to the Elder Scrolls series of Bethesda Software. The phrase "Let me guess. Someone stole your cookie." is a reference to The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, where a guard randomly talks to you: "Let me guess, someone stole your sweet-roll." * The "Tiny cookie" achievement's description, "These aren't the cookies you're clicking for", is a reference to the quote from Obi-Wan: "These aren't the droids you're looking for" in the film Star Wars IV: A New Hope. * The "A wizard is you" achievement is a reference to "An adventurer is you", the tagline of browser-based multiplayer RPG, "Kingdom of Loathing". ** The "A wizard is you" achievement's description, "I'm a what?", is a reference to the identical line spoken by Harry Potter after just being told that he is a wizard by Hagrid. As seen in the film "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." * The "What's in a name" achievement is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. * The "Tabloid addiction" achievement's description may contain a reference to the phrase "Dingoes ate my baby." It could also be a reference to an actual headline that appeared on a British tabloid that said "Freddie Starr Ate my Hamster." * The "Moistburster" achievement may be a reference to "Voidthirster", a card from Ascension. It is also reminiscent of the bloodthirsters from League of Legends and Warhammer. * The "Coming to town" achievement is a reference to the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". * The "Let it snow" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name. * The "Mass Easteria" achievement is a reference to mass hysteria. * The "Here Be Dragon" achievement is a reference to a phrase commonly used in the 1700s by cartographers when talking about uncharted and faraway places on a map. This phrase was used to keep people away from these areas, as it was believed sea monsters inhabited them. * The "From Scratch" achievement may be a reference to Carl Sagan's quote, "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe", and also its description and name may be references to Homestuck. It also may be a reference to Portal 2, where the last voice line in non-cutscene gameplay is "It's been fun. Don't come back." * The "Nihilism" achievement's description, "There are many things that need to be erased", is a reference to the video Happy Factory. * The "Obliterate" achievement's description, "Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining.", is a reference to the Borg from Star Trek. * The "To crumbs, you say?" achievement is a reference to The Professor from Futurama. In episode 3 he is heard on the phone saying: "To shreds, you say." * The "Third-party" achievement's description refers to the fact that a piece of software unmodified by third parties is known as vanilla software. * There are four more secret Achievements, only legitimately obtainable by playing on the old Dungeons beta and exporting that save to play in the current Cookie Clicker. They will be properly released when dungeons come out. They are called "Getting even with the oven", "Now this is pod-smashing", "Chirped out", and "Follow the white rabbit". The description for each of these is, "Defeat the '''Sentient Furnace in the factory dungeons.", "Defeat the Ascended Baking Pod in the factory dungeons.", "Find and defeat Chirpy, the dysfunctionning alarm bot.", "Find and defeat the elusive sugar bunny." respectively. And finally each of their IDs are, 96, 97, 98, and 99 respectively. * The "Follow the white rabbit" achievement is a quote from the movie "The Matrix," which itself is referring to the children's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * The "Faster Menner" achievement is a reference to a user of DashNet Forums known as Idler, who posted on the site with broken grammar, and created a suggestion post, entitled "Suggest (a discussion where you can suggest good thing, stick this!" that suggested that several buildings (including Faster Menner) should be added to the game. * The "Last Chance to See" achievement may be a reference to the Douglas Adams book of that name, in which he and a partner/co-author visited endangered creatures around the world to photograph and write about them before they became extinct. * The "Fast and Delicious" achievement is a reference The Fast and the Furious ''series of action films. * The "The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had" achievement is a reference to a lyric in the song "Mad World", "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had". * Also is a reference to All Star the description of the upgrade "Wishalloy Mouse" : "Clicking is fine and dandy, but don't smash your mouse over it. Get your game on, go play." * The "The Ultimate Clickdown" achievement is a reference to the YouTube video "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" which was popular in the late 2000s. * "Huge tracts of land" is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where the king of the Swamp Castle describes a princess as having "huge tracts of land". *The achievement "''Dude, sweet" could be a reference to "Dude wheres my car?"'s tatoo scene. *The 'reverse funnel system' is in reference to an episode of It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, where 'the gang' and misled to believe a scheme they get sucked into isn't a pyramid scheme, it's a reverse funnel system.. very different things. References Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements